<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Redefined by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146176">Friendship Redefined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post Series, WAFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, Catra wants to apologize to Scorpia for how she had treated her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Redefined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts">Katherine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Uh,” Catra was unsure how to start.</p><p>“Yes?”, Scorpia encouraged her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Catra, and it was as if a dam burst out, “I’m sorry for how I mean I was to you, to everyone, how selfish I was and how I disregarded how you may feel.”</p><p>“And?”, said Scorpia, smiling softly.</p><p>“And I want to be better,” said Catra, “as a person, and as a friend. I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, and…”</p><p>“But I do, Catra.”</p><p>“Huh?”, Catra was confused.</p><p>“I want to be your friend,” Scorpia said and hugged Catra tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>